


Taking the stairs to the next level

by Calmitty



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calmitty/pseuds/Calmitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They started talking about names in February. Or rather Patrick started suggesting names in February.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the stairs to the next level

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be a small crack-ish fic about Kaner suggesting the dumbest of names for their child. But it got out of hand. 
> 
> English is not my first language and I don't have a Beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Criticism on my English/grammar/anything else is always welcome.

They made the decision a while ago. Or rather made the decision permanent eight months ago. After toying with they idea for the last two years they decided to make it final. In September they contacted a Surrogacy Center.

They’ve been talking about the decision a lot in the last two years.

They talked about it with their parents, who were overjoyed although worried. Their parents had asked tons of questions. They were reasonable questions, like: How would they handle it during the seasons? On long road trips who would take care of him or her? Those were they questions that made them rethink the whole idea. But in the end they just wanted a happy family. They’re ready to take the next step.  
Questions like about the reaction of the media were less important to them. Truth to be told they didn't care about what the media thought of it, they’d learned to ignore the media’s opinion a long time ago. 

They talked about it with management, who were not overjoyed at all. Those talks were horrendous. They were probably the longest and hardest conversations they both ever had with management, or with anyone at all.  
Of course they understood why management had problems with it. They were two professional hockey players, two male professional hockey players, who wanted to raise a child together. It could bring the hawks more trouble than they were worth. At the same time it was their life, their decision.  
When the talks finally ended there was some sort of ‘agreement’. As long as they got a baby in the off season Management wouldn't make a big problem of it. If they got the baby in the off season they would hopefully be settled in when the season started. Management could’t have stopped them from getting a child, still it is nice not to have to fight the issue too much. To not constantly clash. It’s not like Stan, Q and the other don’t support them, they do, they just looked at other consequences of their decision. 

They talked about it with their team mates. For three years they were officially out of the closet now. In the beginning it was hard, dealing with the backlash off and on the ice. But they pulled through, with supports from their friends and family. After coming out to the complete team, some guys had known about their relation since the beginning, it was tense in the locker room for a couple of days. The tension slowly dissipated day by day until one morning none of the guys batted an eye when they came in together. All of the Hawks accepted it in the end, the new and the old guys, some easier than other but they accepted. They got chirped just as much as before, if not more.  
When they started deciding about getting a baby they involved the team too. Asking if the team would be okay with them taking the next step in their relationship. got different reactions from the hawks, some gave back slaps, the rookies mostly gave them doe-eyed looks, chirps from the older Hawks. But no bad reactions. Mostly the guys were okay with it if not a bit worried about the poor kid, which ha-fucking-ha Shawzy. 

They talked about it with many people, but mostly with each other. They talked about what it would be like to have a child. It stared out as jokes, just some casual remarks and jokes, until Johnny asked Patrick in all seriousness if he truly wanted kids with Johnny. There was only one answer in Patrick’s mind. 

They talked about how they would deal with raising a child while playing hockey, how they would deal with things like the Circus Trip. They talked about the responsibilities that go along with having a child. They talked about the differences between surrogacy and adoption. In the end deciding for surrogacy because of ‘hockey genes, Johnny. Hockey genes.’ They talked about who was going to carry their child for them. At first it seemed like one of the Kane sisters was going to carry for them. They decided to let a friend of Jessica’s carry their child in the end. Linda had been a surrogate mother before, and she was willing to put up with the child of two hockey players in her belly. Two busy hockey player who probably wouldn't be there for most parts of the pregnancy. 

The decision was made fairly easily in the end. 

Linda got successfully inseminated late in October. 

They started talking about names in February. Or rather Patrick started suggesting names in February. 

**

It’s a quiet Sunday, they’re sitting on the couch in the living room. Johnny sitting against the arm of their couch reading some stupid French fishing magazine. Pat sitting in between his knees, an Ipad balanced on his lap. The television is on with the volume turned down, some show about beardy men digging for gold is playing. 

“Say Johnny, if we get a girl, what are we going to name her?” It has been around three months now, they’re getting more and more excited with the day. The excitement is interlaced with worry and a shit ton of nervousness. In six months they’re going to parents of a beautiful boy, or a beautiful girl. It’s a surreal feeling most of the time. Incomprehensible. They’re going to be parents. Together they’re going to raise a baby. The excitement is laced with a shit ton of nervousness of course, but still they’re going to have a baby. 

“Hmmm. Don’t know.” Johnny brings up his hand to absent-mindedly pat Kaner’s head. “Haven’t thought about names that much yet.” He yawns after saying his last word. Jon keeps his hand in Pat’s hair. Stroking through the curls and scratching a little bit, just the way Patrick likes. Pat can hear Johnny yawn again before rustling of papers indicate that he has gone back to reading.

Over the years Patrick has learned multiple things about Johnny, sometimes things even he doesn't want to know about Johnny. But one thing Patrick learned pretty quickly is that lazy Sunday mornings make Johnny drowsy. At times Pat will walk into the living room to find Jon fast asleep, his mouth hanging open a little bit, magazine folded open on his chest like he fell asleep reading. It’s adorable if you ask Patrick. Other times Pat will Jon back to their bedroom for a round of lazy morning sex. 

Patrick tips is head back, leaning his head down on Johnny’s shoulder, “So, you haven’t even thought about our child? That hurts. Right here, in my heart.” He drops the Ipad on his knees and brings up his hand to his heart. He sniffs once to emphasize his point.

Sighing Johnny grabs Pat’s, linking their fingers above his heart. He doesn't take away his eyes from his magazine when he says, “Of course I think our baby, I just don’t think it’s necessary to already think of a name just yet. We have six more months do that.” He squeezes Pat’s fingers once.

“I think we should talk about names though. I already thought of some.” He tugs at Jon’s hand to get his full attention. Not that he gets it, Jon stay stupidly focussed on his fishes. He goes on either way, “For girl’s names I first thought about Emma and Suzy, but nah, they’re too boring. So I came up with less cliché names. Like Vanity. What do you think of Vanity? Or Chance?”

“Those are not names, Pat.” Johnny is still reading, flipping the page of his magazine.

“Uh, yes they are.” He buts Johnny in the chest with his head, looking up to the ceiling. “I went to school with a Vanity.”

“We are not naming our kid Vanity.” Johnny says, “My kid will not be useless.” Patrick makes a questioning sound so Jon continues, “The definition of Vanity is ‘something that is vain, futile or worthless’, or something like that. I’m not calling my kid worthless.”

“Ah. That’s a valid point my dear. So we scratch Vanity of the list. No worries, I still got more ideas like, Annoy or Blossom or Candy or, or, Gertrude.” He repeats the last name, liking the way he can roll the r of his tongue. Johnny sighs but before he can say something Patrick goes on. “And boys names. I got some boys names too, like we can call him Ichabod or Ernest or Donathan or, this one has my preference, Americus.” He looks up at Johnny face. Having put down his magazine Jon is glaring down at him with disbelieve. “What?! Seriously, those are names, we wouldn’t be the first to call our kid that.” 

“I’m not calling my son or daughter any of those names.” Johnny pulls his hand out of Pat’s grip. He pushes Pat upright and removes himself from Patrick’s back. Standing up Johnny smooths out his clothing before walking towards the kitchen.

Patrick flops backwards. “No?! Well we could always pull a Twilight. Dondree? Or rather Andonna?” Patrick can see Johnny twitch, his shoulders tense, but he keeps walking. “Oh, I know a better one: Patathan. You know a combination of our names. Or Jonatrick. I dig the last one.” Patrick grins to himself. Johnny already dissapeared around the corner, Patrick can hear him opening cupboards. “No? Hmmm, what about Patyan? You get it? from our dad’s names. Or-”

“God! Patrick we are not naming our baby _any_ of those names.” Patrick can hear a cupboard being slammed shut from his position on the couch. He let’s out a laugh, he can imagine how Jon looks right now clearly. It doesn’t matter how long they've been together riling up Johnny will always be fun.

**

The next time Patrick brings it up they’re having breakfast late in the morning. They came home early in the morning after a three game road trip. 

Johnny’s reading the newspaper while Patrick is reading some new book his sister gave him when Patrick suddenly says, “Detroit.” And looks up expectantly at Johnny, eyebrows raised, a small smile playing on his lips.

Johnny frowns, “What?” As far as he knows they’re not scheduled to play a game against them for at least a month. Besides Pat has just one rule at the table: no talking about hockey. So Jon has no idea why Patrick brings the other team up during breakfast.

Pat eats a spoonful of cereal before answering, chewing audibly the way he knows irritates Johnny. “We should name our kid Detroit,” Patrick is speaking slowly, as if Johnny is dumb. 

It takes a while before the words register, he’s just not a morning person okay. But when they register he’s appalled. _Detroit_. He is not naming their kid Detroit, for reasons that should be obvious for any one with a brain. Which apparently doesn’t include Patrick. How could Patrick even think about naming their baby Detroit. He bites out, “No.” He drops his spoon to rub his temple. “Patrick, there is no way in Hell or Heaven that I will name my kid Detroit. I can’t believe that you wou-” He breaks off abruptly when he sees the look on Patrick’s face. Patrick is biting his lip to stop himself from grinning, not that it really works. His eyes are twinkling with mirth. 

“Hmm? You can’t believe that I would...” Patrick tilt his head to the side. He’s not even trying to stop grinning now. 

Scowling Johnny goes back to his newspaper. Trying, but failing, to focus on the headlines. Patrick is laughing full on now, his head thrown back, eyes tearing a bit. His laugh has always been infectious. 

Ever since Johnny made Patrick laugh like that for the first time he has been addicted to that laugh. He can’t help grinning himself, a little bit. Not that he likes being made fun of, not at all. But if it makes Patrick happy, if it makes Patrick laugh like this, then it’s okay. He will make all the sacrifices necessary to make Patrick happy.

When Pat has calmed down a bit he says, “Oh my God! You should’ve seen your face. It was hilarious, the disgust,” Just thinking about it is enough to set Patrick into a fit of giggles again.

“I’m glad you’re having fun at my expense.” Johnny says in a mock hurt voice, he hides his smile from Kaner by pulling the newspaper up in front of his voice.

“Oh come on, don’t even front. I know you’re not hurt.” Johnny can hear a sigh before the newspaper is pulled downwards abruptly. Kaner is leaning over the table, hand fisted in the newspaper, eyes fixed on Johnny’s. His face is completely serious when he says, “Johnny, you know that I would never call our baby Detroit, right? I care about him, or her, just as much as you do. I know how important a name is.” His eyes are blue and earnest, Jon can’t help but get lost a bit in them.

When Jon doesn’t answer Patrick raises his eyebrows. Quirking a small smile Johnny says, “Yeah, I know.” He swallows. “I know Patrick.” He let’s the smile take over his face when he leans over the table and kisses Pat. It’s just a dry touch of lips. He smiles once more at Patrick saying,“Get ready, we have to leave in an hour.”, then he moves too clean his plates.

“Yes, oh Captain my Captain.” Looking over his shoulder he sees Pat mock saluting him, big grin on his face. Johnny rolls his eyes before walking away. 

**  
Linda is a long time friend of Jessica’s. They’ve known each other since kindergarten, kept in contact while both of them went to a different college. 

Patrick and Johnny both had their doubts about letting her carry for them. Not because they didn’t trust her, they did. Patrick had know her since forever he knew that she was trustworthy. What they worried about was the fact that she was married. Linda married her high school sweetheart in her last year of college.

Especially Johnny was afraid that it was going to ruin Linda’s marriage despite all her efforts to convince him otherwise. She’d done it before for a friend in college. It wasn’t going to ruin her relationship. She didn’t have to sex with them. But Johnny stayed with his point, like always. 

Johnny has always been a stubborn bastard. But Patrick learnt how to deal with his stubbornness years ago. How could he not if he wanted to have a stable relationship with the guy. He sat Johnny down in the kitchen table and just said something along the lines of ‘the chance that we will find someone else we can trust to carry a for two NHL superstars is nil. We can trust Linda. Stop guilting over it. Get your fucking head out of your ass.’ Slowly Johnny started to get convinced. Until he finally gave in, that was in Augustus of last year. 

They don’t know with whose sperm Linda has been inseminated. It was a choice of theirs to not know if Patrick or Johnny is the genetical father. What they do know is that they will both love him or her unconditionally. 

**

As often as possible they visit Linda and her husband Steve in Buffalo. They can’t visit often what with their busy schedules and everything. But they drop by almost every holiday and every time they play the Sabres. 

Linda calls them every week to give an update still it’s not the same as seeing her belly get bigger and bigger. The last time they visited was with their last game against the Sabres. Her belly had been quite big already, bigger than it was with Christmas by far. According to Linda the child was certainly going to be an active one if the way he kicks is anything to go by.

During their last visit she had asked, “Do you guys want to feel? He’s busy now too.” Linda had smiled and tilted her head at Johnny.

Johnny looked unsure when he walked forward, his hand stretched out awkwardly in mid air until Linda sighed, grabbed his hand an pulled him forward. Jon half fell forward, he landed next to her on the couch. His hand clenching and unclenching above her belly. 

“It’s all right, I don’t mind.” Linda had said. She’d guided his hand on her tummy gently.

His eyes transfixed on his hand Johnny sat there, waiting for a kick. Patrick looked on curiously. 

Suddenly Johnny made a little sound. “I felt it! I felt him kick.” He sounded astonished. When Pat moved his gaze up to Jon’s face he saw one of the most beautiful smiles he’s ever seen, right after the smile Johnny gave him when Patrick told him he loved him for the first time. The smile was was blinding, there was so much love, suprise, hope and anticipation in it. Johnny showed Pat everything he felt at that moment. If it was possible the smile only made Pat fall more in love with Johnny. 

**

They don’t win the Cup that year. They lose it in game 7 of the second round. It was a hard fought battle. They stayed tied for the last two periods until the last three minutes of the game. 

Johnny is actually sort of relived they didn’t win. He feels guilty as soon as he thinks that, he’s the Captain he should never be relieved about a loss. But summers with the Stanley cup are insanely busy, he’s learned that by know. He’s not sure if he and Pat would’ve been able to juggle that together with learning to take of their kid. 

Still it’s shitty couple of days after that game. You never get used to losses. Their house is quiet. Patrick always get subdued and quiet after a big loss, that never changed. 

The rest of the guys are mostly packing up their stuff and going home. There are a lot fo goodbye parties to go to. Although they are not really parties, more an universal way of saying ‘goodbye, we were awesome and I hope to see you again next year’ because in the end you never know which team mate won’t return after the summer. 

After two weeks Johnny and Patrick decided to pack things up and go to Buffalo. Most of the guys are gone already so they leave relatively quick. They don’t throw a party. They do however have dinner with the Sharps.

**

Maddy opens the door for them. Over the years she has grown a lot. She’s not the little wrinkly baby Patrick first held in his arms any more. She’s a young teen girl. “Hi Uncle Pat....Uncle Johnny.” She smiles shyly up at Johnny, twirling her hair around her finger a bit. If you ask Patrick Madelyn’s crush on Johnny is the cutest thing ever. If you ask her father however...

“Hey Mads, how’s it going?” asks Johnny while stepping inside.

“Good! At school today we..” She starts telling a story about she and a friend of her pranked a teacher at school. She is her father’s daughter alright. 

Johnny listens intently, nodding and making the appropriate noises at certain points in the story. It makes Maddy smile bigger and gesture grander while speaking.

Patrick takes of Johnny’s coat for him. He’s just about to hang up their coats on the rack when he hears Abby. 

“Maddy? Who are you talking to?” Abby wanders into the hallway, drying her hands with a dish cloth. She smiles widely when she notices them. “Johnny, Patrick! You’re here already?” She then notices the situation. “Maddy, what have I said to about visitors?”

“Welcome the guest and let them settle in before you start talking.” Maddy brings it with a suffering sigh. “But _Mom_ , it’s just Uncle Pat and Johnny.” The girl puts on her puppy eyes, Patrick has to admit they’re freakishly adorable.

“Doesn’t matter.” Abby says, seemingly not affected by the eyes at all. She point at the kitchen door when she says, “Why don’t you go set the table.”

“Okay.” Maddy says, it’s a long, drawn-out sound. She grudgingly trudges to the kitchen, giving Johnny one hopeful look before disappearing. 

As soon as she is gone Abby envelops them both in a big hug. “It’s so good to see you both. Patrick has been an absolute terror to be with the last few days.” She grins at them. “But come in, come in, dinner is almost ready. Patrick is sitting in the living room with Mike.” With a couple of arm waves she hordes them into the living room, she herself disappearing into the kitchen again.

“You guys made it.” Sharpy is sitting on the couch, or rather he is lying on the couch. His back against the arm rest, legs stretched out on the whole couch, one arm behind his head and one arm over the back of the couch. His son sitting on his lap playing with two toy cars, a red one and a blue one. “Didn’t think you would, what with not even being able to make the third round and everything.”

“Oh, ha ha ha ha. Give us some slack.” Patrick says while Johnny just glares at Sharpy. Pat and Johnny sat down on the other couch. Both comfortable in that spot, they’ve been coming over so often that it’s almost like it’s their spot in the living room. 

Sharpy grinns and says, “You can’t play for shit without me and you know it.” 

“Bad word Daddy! Bad word!” Mike pipes up, “You gotta put money in the swear jar.” He looks at his dad disappointingly.

“Sorry Mikey, I will do that before dinner, okay?” After getting a nod from Mike he ruffles the boys hair a bit. “But Kaner and Tazer don’t play very good without me, don’t you think?”

Putting down his cars for a bit Mike looks over at Jon and Pat, squinting his eyes. “M’ybe not, I dunno.” Apparently that is aswer enough because he picks up his cars again. Making soft ‘vroom vroom’ and crashing noises. From what Patrick gathers from the jumbled words and sounds the red car represents the Blackhawks and the blue one the Canucks. 

“You see? Retiring was a bad decision of me, I should never have done that.” He sighs, “How could I be so vain to think the rookies could manage on their own.”

“Sharpy, that joke is old.” Johnny’s voice is laced with disapproval. 

“Just like you.” Kaner grins wickedly, like he’s made the best joke ever. Johnny turns his disappointed glare on him next, making Pat stick his tongue out. Jon’s eyes narrow dangerously, he opens his mouth to say something when giggles draw their attention away from each other. 

Mikey is laughing at them, pointing at Patrick with his finger and telling his dad that ‘Uncle Pat is mean to Uncle Johnny’. Sharpy is grinning down at his baby boy, ruffling his hair again. Even at this young age Mikey already has his father’s hairstyle.

The three of them keep talking idly before Abby calls them to the kitchen for dinner. Sharpy stands up, heaving his son up in his arms. Mikey is still clutching the cars in his hands.

“Hey hey, why don’t you give me the cars? We don’t want them to get dirty, do we?” says Kaner. He makes a grabby motion with his hands in front of the kids face. Mikey gives him a scrutinizing looks but eventually hands over his cars and starts babbling to Sharpy. In turn Sharpy gives Kaner a small grateful smile. 

When they all arrive in the kitchen Maddy has just finished setting the table. 

“Sit down. Sit Down.” Abby says, “Maddy, call your sister please.” She puts down the food on the table. Abby puts down her oven mitts and sits down next to Kaner, across her husband. 

“Sure!” Maddy happily runs to the hallway. She stops in the doorway and yells at the top of her lungs, “SADIE! DINNEERRRR!” She doesn’t wait for her sister, just runs back into the kitchen. 

Maddy hasn’t set two steps into the kitchen before her sister can be heard stomping down the stair. Sadie’s thundering footsteps only seems to make Maddy speed up. Just when Maddy sits down next to Johnny her little sister runs into the kitchen. 

Throwing a dirty look to her sister Sadie sits next to Kaner. She stares moodily in front of her until she catches the look her father gives her. She speaks up then, “Hey Uncle Johnny, Uncle Patrick.” 

“Well, now that we’re all complete why don’t we dig in huh.” Abby says. She starts to fill up everybody’s plate nicely. The group consists of two professional hockey players, a retired hockey player and two growing girls after all. 

Once everyone is settled with their plates the conversations pick up. Johnny is chatting with Maddy, who is smiley coyly up at him, twirling her hair around her fingers again. 

She’s really not so subtle about her crush on Johnny. Sadie at least tries to hide her crush. Even Johnny has noticed Maddy’s crush on him, if one person is dense it is Johnny. Not that he does anything to stop her from crushing on him. He keeps smiling at her, nodding at things she says and ruffling her hair affectionately (not that she likes that per se). He has always had a weak spot for Maddy. 

While Maddy keeps Johnny busy, Pat chats with Sadie. He catches up with her about school. When he asks if there are cute boys in her class she starts blushing bites her lip and looks away. 

Somehow Sharpy manages to hear their conversation from across the table and yells, “No boys until you are thirty-one miss!” Maddy starts giggling at that, so Sharpy turns to her next. He points at her nose and says, “That also counts for you young lady. I mean it.” He turns back to cutting up Mickey’s food but not before narrowing his eyes at both his girls for emphasizes. All three girls at the table just roll their eyes at his antics. 

Dinner soon gets a mess of jumbled conversations about everything and nothing. No serious conversations just chit chat. That is until Abby says, “So, you’re probably going back to Buffalo soon?” 

“Yeah, we’re leaving tomorrow.” Johnny says.

“The baby is coming soon isn’t it. You must be excited”, Sharpy says.

“Just a couple of weeks left now.” Kaner can’t help the grin spreading on his face. He’s going to be a dad soon, he still can’t quite comprehend it even after all these months. He glances at Johnny, finding an almost identical grin on his face. “It’s still so unrealistic you know? I can’t believe we will be fathers within two months.” 

Abby nods. “Yeah, I understand where you’re coming from. You should have seen Sharpy those last months of Maddy’s pregnancy, he was a nervous wreckball.” At Sharpy’s outrageous ‘hey’ she laughs. “Don’t lie babe. You were hovering so much those weeks. I couldn’t even walk up the stairs without you standing a step lower. The worst part is that with Sadie and Mickey you were just as bad.”

“I just didn’t want anything to happen to you, or the kids.” Sharpy scoffs. “Anyway, already decided on some names, boys?”

Kaner absolutely notices the change of subject, but he’ll use it. “Yes! I’ve thought up so many perfect names! ” Across of him it’s Johnny’s turn to scoff. As the responsible adult Patrick is he has no other option but to kick him in the shins, _hard_. “At this moment we’re considering Winnie if it’s a girl and Legacy if it’s a boy. Winnie of course after Winterpeg, the birth place of our great Captain. The baby is born in Buffalo so by naming her Winnie we will pay homage to both of our birthplaces.”

“Right.” Sharpy says, drawing out the vowels. “And why Legacy?”

“Well obviously because the baby has to honour our legacy. He needs to become the best player in history.” Kaner stuffs his mouth with foods after giving Sharpy this piece of wisdom. He happily chews as all the adults in the room give him an identical look that says ‘are you actually serious?’ The kids are happily chatting besides them, apparently decided that the subject is to boring to talk about. 

“Patrick we’re not naming our kid Legacy.” Johnny rubs his finger over his temple. “Could you just please stop with the ridiculous names and think about some real names?” 

“But they’re real names. I did my research, in the last year fourteen kids were named Legacy. And the name was first used in 2010 according to the database. So if we name him Legacy basically no-one else will have the same name. Or at least he won’t meet anyone with the same name.”

“That doesn’t matter. Legacy is a weird name. It doesn’t even make sense. It’s like naming your kid Vanity. It’s just stupid.” 

“It is not. Besides-”

Sharpy cuts their discussion short by saying, “So no name decided yet. Okay. Give us a call if you guys have decided on a name.”

“It’s really important to find the right name. Not only will you have to call your kid daily by that name, but your child will be stuck with that name for the rest of their lives.” Abby pets Kaner on the arm. “Just think about it a bit more.”

“Oh jeez, I’m just kidding you guys.” When he receives two pairs of raised eyebrows Kaner adds, “Well mostly.”

**

After dinner they move to the living room. Kaner plays with the kids for a bit while Johnny chats with Abby and Patrick. From what Pat hears he’s getting some parenting tips from them both. Some of Sharpy’s tips sound pretty dubious but Abby is giving Johnny solid do’s and don’t’s. 

When Abby goes upstairs with the kids (after a hissy-fit from Maddy, she wanted to stay until Uncle Pat and Uncle Johnny left) Kaner moves to the couch too. He sits down next to Johnny, who immediately slings his arm around his shoulders.

Patrick smiles up at Johnny before grabbing Jon’s beer to steal a sip. Tazer is apparently prepared for this situation because he just reaches besides him for another bottle. He grins down at Pat. 

Across of them Sharpy coughs. They both turn their head around to see a grinning Sharpy shaking his head. He looks fondly at them both. 

“This is what I miss most” He says, “seeing you guys being stupid together.”

“Really?” Johnny asks.

“No, not really. I’m glad I don’t have to see your stupid faces daily anymore. All those years, it was a hardship you know. I still don’t get how you two can stand to see eachother’s face constantly.”

“Oh har har har har. We miss you too.” Kaner says mockingly, “Especially your pranks. Since you left there hasn’t been a real pranker on the team anymore.”

“There is one rookie with potential though. I saw an interview with him on Blackhawks TV. I should probably pay him a visit. Teach him the way of the force.” 

“Yeah, no. I don’t need a Sharpy 2.0 on the team.” Johnny says, “after we retire you get free game.”

Sharpy’s whole attitude changes at those words. He sits up straighter, looks at them more seriously. “You guys have been thinking about retirement then.”

Fuck, they hadn’t meant to tell anyone yet. It was meant to stay between them, and management. Kaner opens his mouth to something, although he doesn’t know what, when he feels Jon squeeze his shoulder. He looks up. Johnny is staring down at him. 

After all the years together Patrick can read Johnny like a book. To anyone else Johnny’s face would seem impassive right now but not to Pat. Pat sees in Johnny’s face that he is asking Pat if it’s okay if they tell Sharpy. 

And yeah, it is okay if the tell. Sharpy has been with them from the beginning. Through their rookie years, through their Cup runs, through winning three Cups, through them coming out and he has always supported them. So he gives a minuscule nod at Johnny. Turning back to Sharpy he says, “Yes we have.”

Johnny takes over immediately after him. “It’s probably better for the baby if we are at home more. Most hockey players have a wife at home caring for their child. With us we’ll both be gone during road trips. We don’t want our kid to grow up with a nanny raising them. We want to be there.” He shrugs, “Besides we already won four Cups we should probably give others a chance too.”

Patrick jabs Johnny in the side softly because humility dude, he should have some as Captain of the team. “It’s not only the kid, it’s also our health. Although raising a kid weighs heavier in the decision for sure. But my wrist has been hurting more lately, I’m getting old man.” Next to him Johnny snorts, he mumbles “you maybe” before removing his arm from Pat’s shoulder and grabbing his wrist. He rubs small soothing circles just under the palm of his hand.

Ignoring Johnny mostly Pat continues. “Johnny has been having more shoulder aches as of late. We don’t know when we would retire, now or in a couple of years. If we’re going to retire together or not. I guess we’ll play next year and then we’ll see.” He finishes with a little shrug.

Sharpy just looks at them. A little smile playing on his lips. 

“You don’t seem surprised.” Johnny says to Sharpy.

“That’s because I’m not.” Sharpy says, “Ever since you guys told me you were getting a kid I thought you would retire. Besides you weren’t exactly subtle. What with doing whatever it took to get the Man Child back last season.” He gives them both a look. “That trade wasn’t a good trade, everybody knew that. But Johnny, I always knew you saw him as the perfect successor. You’re training him right now so that he can follow in your footsteps when you retire. Am I right?”

It's quiet for a while before Johnny softly says, “Yeah, you’re right." Johnny laughs softly. "I always knew I wanted Brandon to become Captain after me. I got so pissed at management when they traded him away.” Remembering that makes frown a little bit. “It did him good though, he has grown a lot. In playing style and in general. He’s more vocal on the ice and in the locker room. He carries the A well. He will wear the C well, I’m sure of it. I just want to give him some more time before giving him the C.”

The lapse into silence, an easy quiet resting over them. They sip from their beer, thinking over all that has been said when Johnny speaks up again. “It’s hard though. Thinking about giving away the C and not playing hockey again.”

Patrick nods. “It seems so weird. I’ve spend my whole life on hockey, soon I’m not playing anymore.”

“It is an odd feeling. But you get used to it.” Sharpy says, “Eventually. It will take some time for sure.”

They lapse into silence again. Abby comes downstairs a couple of minutes later. Johnny and Patrick don’t stay long after that, their plane leaves early in the afternoon tomorrow. They promise to call as soon as the baby is born.

**

Leaving the next day goes relatively easy, after all the years on the road they got packing down to an art form. Of course it helps that they don’t have to pack that much. They have enough clothes in their house in Buffalo, and in their Winnipeg house. Still, Johnny has to double check their stuff multiple times. 

Patrick is lying on the couch when he hears Johnny calling him from upstairs, again. “Kaner, you sure you packed my laptop?”

Sighing Patrick rolls of the couch. The tea kettle is whistling in the kitchen. “Yes, I’m sure I packed the laptop Johnny. Just like I was ten minutes ago!” He doesn’t even try to keep the irritation out of his voice. “It’s in the backpack. The one standing next to your bed.” He picks up the tea kettle and prepares a cup of tea. Johnny may drink coffee more often but tea relaxes him more. 

“You packed the charger too? And the mouse? Last time you forgot to pack the mouse.” 

Patrick goes up the stairs, taking the cup of tea with him. Walking into their bedroom he says, “That was one time. Besides we’re hockey players. We can afford it to buy another mouse.”

“Yeah, but-” Johnny starts.

“But you really like the feeling of this mouse blah blah blah.” They’ve had the discussion about the mouse multiple times now. Jon glares at him from where he’s sitting on the floor. He’s surrounded by all their bags, some of them are half unpacked again. 

Shaking his head Kaner pushes the cup of tea in Johnny’s hand. Gratuitously accepting the cup Johnny takes a big gulp of tea. Patrick will never understand how Johnny doesn’t burn his tongue when he does that. 

“Okay. Let’s see,” Patrick drops down next to Johnny. He grabs Johnny’s check-list from his hand. While Johnny sips his tea he begins to walk past every item on Johnny’s list. “Toiletries, check. Clothing, check. Extra sweaters, check. Skates, we got ‘em there. Mobile chargers, check. My laptop, check. Your laptop, check. Laptop chargers, check. Johnny’s mouse, check.”

“No, no, not check. It’s not in the bag.” Johnny gestures wildly to the bags in front of them at large, almost spilling his tea. “It’s also not on the desk. I don’t know where you put it.You probably put it in some drawer again. You always put things in impossible places.”

“Hmmhhh.” Patrick reaches for the dark blue backpack, the one they decided was for electronics and books. He riffles through the front pocket. He knows the mouse has to be here somewhere, he put it there an hour ago. Sure enough he feels something oval-y and plastic-y in his hand. He turns his head to Johnny. “Impossible places, huh? As impossible as the electronics bag?” He pulls his hand back out, throwing the mouse in Johnny’s lap. 

Johnny looks at the mouse like it’s something he has never seen before. “Oh.” He averts his gaze from the mouse to Patrick’s face. “Why would you put it in the front pocket? It’s much more logical to put it next to the laptop.”

“Oh my god, no way. I’m not going to do this now.” He glowers at Johnny. “We’ll just go check your list again, drink some coffee and leave for the airport.” 

**

It isn’t until they’re halfway to O’Hare that they discover they forgot the plane tickets. The reason they discover it is Johnny’s insane urge to double check everything. 

During the car ride he asks Patrick if he got the tickets twice. The second time Patrick angrily grabs his rucksack planning to shove the tickets in Johnny’s face. When he reaches inside the backpack the only thing he gets to do his turn to Johnny with a look of horror on his face. 

“Oh my god, how can you forget the tickets! The. Tickets. Patrick.” Johnny has been repeating that for a while now. 

“I’m sorry, okay. I just forgot.” Him forgetting is stupid, Patrick could slap himself. 

When they left Johnny had been on the phone with his parents. Walking through the door he had turned to Patrick and mouthed ‘tickets’ at him, before going back to babbling French at his mother. Patrick remembers giving Johnny a thumbs up, and grabbing the tickets from the kitchen aisle and the remaining bag (Johnny was carrying the other four).

He also remembers standing in the doorway throwing one last look inside their home before closing the door and locking it. Only the lock had jammed. 

He might have put down everything in his hands in order to lock the door. It is entirely possible that he might have forgotten to pick up the tickets afterwards. Quite possibly the tickets are still down on the floor. 

When he tells Johnny so he gets an epic judging face in return. “Christ, Kaner you left them on the floor?! What if someone picked them up?” 

Pat can feel himself getting anxious. What if the tickets did get picked up. What if they really miss this plane. Who says they can get tickets for another plane so soon. “Johnny. Johnny. What if we miss the baby? God, I made us miss the birth of our kid. Oh god, oh god. Our kid is never going to forgive me. _I’m_ never going to forgive me.” He drops his head in his hands. “Oh god. Tickets please be there. Johnny drive faster. Faster. The baby. Oh god.”

A hand drops down on his knee, squeezing slightly. “Pat. Pat look at me.” Slowly Patrick raises his head. When their gazes meet and Johnny knows he’s got Kaner’s full attention he turns his gaze back to the road. His hand still squeezing Kaner’s knee. “We are going home as fast as we can. You’re going up to get the tickets. I’ll turn around the car in the mean time. You’ll come down with the tickets and we’ll get to the plane on time.”

Patrick slowly gives a couple of shaky nods. The worry is still pulsing through his veins but Johnny calmed him down, even just by a little bit. Johnny grounded him, just like always.

In the end the worry was necessary. The tickets are still there. They make it to the airport in time, just barely. Within moments from arriving they’re sitting next to eachother on the plane, just like so many other moments in their lives, on their way to Buffalo. On their way to a new phase in their lives. Together, just like always.

**

July the 15th , 4:37 am. Buffalo Hospital’s Birth Center.  
Ashley Winny Toews-Kane arrives in the world as a healthy baby girl.  
Weighing 7.6 pounds and standing 19.2 inches tall. 

**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! And like I said: Criticism is always welcome.


End file.
